La Nueva Genereacion Llegó a Hogwarts
by Lilian Grey Tonks
Summary: Los hijos de los protagonistas tienen su propia historia
1. La Familia

**Hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia**

**Disclaimer.- Algunos personajes son míos, otros no; yo no obtengo dinero por esto (debería ¬¬….XD) jajajajja esto lo hago porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y mi imaginación me obliga a escribir en contra de mi voluntad!!!.... disfrútenlo…!!!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soy Dora Lupin Tonks, tengo dieciséis años, curso el sexto año en Hogwarts y pertenezco a la casa de Huffelpuff, la misma en la que estuvo mi mamá, soy metamorfómaga y a diferencia de mi madre y hermano, no acostumbro los colores llamativos, pero si me gusta cambiar de color en especial el de mis ojos, pues no me gusta su color natural el gris; adoro el chocolate y comúnmente me peleo por ellos con Teddy y con papá; a veces en luna llena me dan dolores de cabeza.

Tengo dos hermanos mayores que yo:

Ted, al que también le digo Teddy, es el mayor, es metamorfómago como mamá y yo; mi papá dice que también en su forma de ser es parecido a nuestra madre; en su cabello prefiere el color turquesa y ojos miel, tiene 18 años, se graduó el año pasado de la casa Gryffindor y quiere ser auror, compagina sus estudios de auror con el trabajo de cajero en Sortilegios Weasley, y siempre que hay salidas a Hogsmade el va para ver a su novia Victorie.

Mi otra hermana Lillian tiene 17 años y está en la casa de Ravenclaw, no es metamorfómaga pero heredó la torpeza de nuestra madre, y también durante las lunas llenas prefiere comer carne que cualquier otra cosa; le encanta leer y es seria, amable y cortés; tiene el cabello castaño y sus ojos son amielados; también es Prefecta

Tengo muchos primos, bueno algunos si son mis primos como:

Regulus II.- Hijo del tio Sirius y Alysson, cursa séptimo año en Slytherin, es una combinación perfecta de ambos, cabello negro (Sirius) rizado (Alysson), guapo ( Sirius) serio ( Alysson), es Prefecto y acostumbra llamar la atención a Cassiopeia

Cassiopeia.- Es una mini-Sirius, cabello negro lacio, muy atractiva y gusta a medio Hogwarts, es demasiado revoltosa y se mete en problemas con facilidad, odia los Slytherin, excepto a Regulus aunque también lo molesta; y a Albus, tiene 15 años y va en Gryffindor

Europa.- Usualmente ayuda a Cassiopeia en sus planes contra los Slytherins, pero no se mete en tantos problemas, es muy inteligente por lo que va en tercer año en Ravenclaw.

Mis otros primos que no son mi familia consaguínea son.-

James Sirius.- Hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, cursa el mismo año que yo, pero está en Gryffindor, Sirius y mi papá creen que es la reencarnación de James, el padre de Harry por su forma de ser, sin embargo no es muy parecido a él físicamente, su cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos son cafés, no usa lentes; es el Líder de lo que él llama " Los Nuevos Merodeadores", cuyos integrantes son Cassiopeia, Alessandra, Fred II, George II, Scorpius y Europa.

Albus Severus.- Pertenece a Slytherin y cursa quinto año; es tranquilo como la tía Ginny, y heredó los ojos verdes de Harry y también los lentes, pero su cabello es un poco rojizo, es Prefecto.

Lilly Luna.- Físicamente es muy parecida a Ginny, y en actitud se parece ambos padres, tiene 13 años y está en Gryffindor.

Rose.- Hija del tio Ron y la tía Hermione, muy inteligente como su mamá, tiene 15 y va en Gryffindor, le tiene miedo a las arañas, y desde el año pasado es novia de Scorpius, cuando su papá se enteró se enojó demasiado, después hablaron con los Señores Malfoy, aparentemente el padre de Scorpius sentía lo mismo que el de Rose, sin embargo tanto como la Sra. Malfoy como mi tía Hermione, si aprobaban la relación, los tranquilizaron y consintieron en la relación.

Hugo.- El hermano menor de Rose de 13 años también está en Gryffindor, se parece mucho a su papá y le gusta el ajedrez mágico.

Alessandra es hija de Fred y Helena, va conmigo en mi mismo año y casa, es mi mejor amiga es muy buena haciendo bromas en especial en contra de la odiosa de Hatyssa, ella es otra de mis primas pero es hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, ella tuvo a sus 3 hijas antes de ir a parar a Azkaban, donde vive ahora con su esposo, Meissa, Hatyssa y Tabitta, hacen la vida imposible en el colegio y como era de esperarse van en Slytherin, aunque dicen que pertenecer a una u otra casa no establece que eras malo o bueno ellas, son la excepción de la regla.

Y su enfadosa amiga Nancy, hija de Andrew North y Pansy Parkinson, también es un dolor recurrente en Hogwarts, su hermano Imperius hasta hace un año me caía muy mal, era igual que ella arrogante, defensor de la "Sangre-Pura", pero parece que este verano cambió demasiado, hasta parece me habla bien; ¿o tal vez es el cansancio?.

Si, ya es tarde y mañana tengo pociones doble con Snape, horrible.


	2. Las Clases

Lo bueno de estar en ultimo año es que los profesores que odiabas ya no están, pues descartaste sus materias para hacer los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, y que los que aun tienes, porque te interesan sus clases, solo los tendrás que soportar un año más y después adiós.

Por ejemplo, yo en 5 logré dejar Historia de la Magia con el Profesor Binns, Astronomía con Sinistra y con Firenze; y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Longbottom.

Nunca tomé las clases de Adivinación con las maestras Trelawney, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown; tampoco estuve en Estudios Muggles con mi abuelo Arthur, y por eso casi me deshereda; ni en Runas Antiguas con Bathsheba Babling.

Como en un futuro espero ser Aurora como mi novio Ted ( aunque mis padres en un principio estaban un poco desconfiados de esta carrera, al final accedieron) escogí las asignaturas de Pociones con Snape, lo detesto pero es bueno enseñando, Transformaciones con McGonagall, Encantamientos con Flitwick, DCAO con ( mi futuro suegro…) el Profesor Lupin, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid y Aritmancia con Vector.

Mi hermana Dominique tampoco le gusta adivinación sin embargo encuentra fascinante al maestro Firenze, y Louis quiere dejar pociones por sus notas, pero si quiere ser auror, deberá continuar con ella; y ¿Quién no odia a Snape por su forma de ser contra los alumnos que no pertenecen a su casa?; nada más de ver como favorece a Meissa Lestrange a todos nos consume el coraje, y yo no tengo nada en contra de ella, a menos que consideren que me quiso quitar a Teddy el último año que estuvo en Hogwarts.

Yo me conformó con que James y mis demás primos le hagan la vida imposible, yo no puedo meterme en problemas por ser Prefecta de Gryffindor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dios q chap tan corto!!!!**

**Si desean ver a los personajes que escogi para este fic, pueden ver el video que hice, disponible en Youtube; busquen " hp nueva generación" , y donde aparezca la cara de Zac Efron y diga en medio de su foto algo con letras verdes, ese es; ademas dice q el video pertenece a Dora77Lupin…**

**Intenté varias veces subir este mensaje con la url del video… pero me lo cortaba, lo siento y espero que si puedan verlo.**

**Graxx….**


	3. Los Enemigos

Es por personas como: Meissa, Hatyssa, Tabitta, Nancy, Imperius, Zacharias, Venzia, Charen, Robert, Ellen y todos los Slytherins en general; que decidí seguir con el Noble Legado de mi abuelo y hacerles bromas sin cansancio y tregua.

A unos días de entrar a primer año en Hogwarts, jugando escondidas con Albus, me escondí en la oficina de papá, sin poderme contener la curiosidad, abrí uno de los cajones y encontré un pedazo de pergamino que me llamó mucho la atención; lo tomé y unas palabras de color marrón aparecieron: " ¿Juras solemnemente usarlo con malas intenciones?", entonces recordé una de las conversaciones de los tios Gred y Feorge, asi que les respondí " Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"; pero nada ocurrió; supusé entonces que necesitaba mi varita.

En cuanto llegue al Castillo repetí mis palabras y esta vez se desveló en mis manos el " Mapa Merodeador".

A partir de ese momento conocí como la palma de mi mano todo Hogwarts y ya no necesite el mapa, sin embargo comenzaron los problemas con los Slytherins y entonces conociendo la historia de mi Abuelo James, decidí reunir a los Nuevos Merodeadores, Fred II y George II, obviamente; también Alessandra que desde el primer dia se peleó con Hatyssa, arrogándola de uno de los botes al cruzar el lago; al siguiente año, se incorporó Cassiopeia o Cassy; es muy buena con las bromas, por un par de años fuimos 4; pero en cuarto año Albus nos mostró la destreza que tenía Scorpius con los problemas, y al inicio no me caia bien, de hecho el fue el blanco de mis bromas varias veces, sin embargo ese año también se convirtió en novio de Rose, asi que era intoncable, por eso decidí meterlo entre los Merodeadores; también por recomendación de Cassy, entró mi prima Europa, que también es buena diseñando bromas.

Desde ese momento nos hemos dedicado a molestar a las odiosas Lestrange; claro hemos tenido muchos castigos pero cada uno ha valido la pena, Meissa o Melindra , como le llamamos, no la podemos molestar tanto pues es Prefecta, pero a sus hermanas y amigos si, incluyendo a Charen que no está en Slytherin, tampoco molestamos a Lucy, mi prima, no es su culpa haber quedado en una casa tan horrible, aunque mi papá diga que no importa la casa sino la persona.

Este año tengo ya planeadas un par de bromas contra ellos; no crean que somos malvados por hacerles esto; ellos se lo han ganado, a pesar que la guerra de la que platica papá fue hace 19 años, ellos parecen tener aun esas ideas raras, y también andan por el colegio peleándose con todos; se hacen llamar "Los Sangre Pura", pero tienen la tienen más negra que ninguno.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alo Alo… sugerencias para los sobrenombres de los Malos!!!.. tipo Quejicus!!!... XD…. Osea fusión de nombre y algo feo xD**

**Meissa + Melindroso.- Melindra**

**Hatyssa + Hartar.- Hartissa**

**Tabitta +…… .-**

**Nancy + ….. .–**

**Imperius + ….. .-**

**Zacharias + ….. .-**

**Venzia + Fea.- Feinza**

**Charen + …… .-**

**Robert + Bobo.- Bobert**

**Ellen + ….. .-**

**Tal ves no sea mucho o tal ves si.. pero para los mejores, ademas de usarlos a lo largo de todo el fanfic, daré también información adicional sobre el fanfic q escogan The Past o La Nueva Generación Llega a Hogwarts, solo se valdrá escoger uno… y en cuanto a los nombres pudes poner los q kieras, pero solo te dare una información… GRaxx por su Ayuda y por leer estos fics!!!**


	4. El inicio de los problemas

Todo el verano Hugo estuvo molestándome por ser la nueva Prefecta, y luego los tíos Harry y Ginny vinieron de visita y fue peor, pues James se le unió a Hugo y como Al también es Prefecto la burla fue para ambos; por suerte Lilly calmó a mi hermano; y luego como era costumbre cada año la última semana toda la familia se reunía en la Madriguera.

Mis primos Victorie, Dominique y Louis, vienen de un viaje a El Cairo, que envidia, mis padres no quisieron llevarnos a Paris estas vacaciones con los tíos Fred y George, que también asistirán a la reunión.

Oh no acaban de llegar Lorcan y Lysander, irán en busca de Hugo y volverán a molestar con lo de prefectos ¬¬.

-Lilly ¿Podrías entretenerlos? Es suficiente con tu hermano y el mío- aunque en parte también quería hablar con Albus a solas; Lilly se fue a controlar a los ogros; al parecer Albus entendió mi indirecta.

- Va venir ¿Verdad?-

-¿¡Es tan obvio!? Olvídalo, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando lo invite-

-Lo acababas de besar cuando lo invitaste-

-Bueno quizá le haya surgido algún compromiso y no pueda venir- la esperanza muere al último dicen mis abuelos Muggles.

-¿No te había enviado ayer una lechuza confirmándote que vendría?- su respuesta me cayó como balde de agua fría, era cierto y cuando la terminé de leer estaba feliz.

-¡Al ayúdame!, imagínate que pasara cuando papa lo vea, ¡lo va querer matar!- no exageraba, mi papá podía hacer eso y más, tenía guerra contra los Malfoy y cuando se enteró que era novia de Scor, también me quería matar a mí, a regañadientes acepto que saliéramos gracias a la ayuda de mi madre y de la señora Malfoy; ¡Merlín en que lio me había metido!

- Tal vez tengas suerte y mi papá calme al tuyo, y solo alcance a mandarle un cruciatus- sonrió bromista.

-¡Rose!- mi papá gritó; la sangre se me congeló

-A…Al... ya llegó- balbuceé y no tuve más opción que bajar, mi papá estaba al pie de la escalera y esperaba el peor de los regaños. "¡Como osas traer a un Malfoy a la casa de tus abuelos!" sin embargo fue algo diferente:

-Rose ayúdanos por favor a poner estos platos en las mesas del jardín- respiré aliviada y con la asistencia de Al llevé la comida al jardín, Lilly y Hugo oían fascinados a la sombra de un árbol las historias de los gemelos Scamander; ya habían llegado las familias de los tíos Fred, George y Percy, la mitad de los "Nuevos Merodeadores" había llegado, solo faltaban los Black y Scor, y estos se fueron acomodar a un lugar retirado de donde seria la reunión, sin duda estarían planeando bromas contra los Slytherins.

Estaba acomodando las mesas cuando se acercó a mi James.

-Hey Rose, oye dicen por ahí que vendrá mi buen amigo Scor, y como él es parte de los Merod...-

-Cállate- le tapé la boca lo más rápido que pude.

-Entonces si es cierto, bueno cuando llegue dile que estamos después de esa colina ¿vale?-y se fue alegre el muy malvado, pero todo esto había sido mi culpa, y un poco más tarde escuché una cantarina voz, la misma que hacía perder el juicio a mi abuela Molly.

-Bon jour- dijeron a coro 4 personas.

- ¡Bill! Hijo ¿Cómo estás?- la abuela salió de la Madriguera.

- Muy bien madre- respondió sonriente.

-¡Oh niños! Aunque ya no tan niños, Victorie que guapa estas, Dominique…-

-Nicky, abuela-

-Claro, claro, y Louis creciste mucho estas vacaciones, Fleur…te bronceaste demasiado-

-Eso solo gesalta mi belleza, estoy mas pgeocupada pog mi estomago, en Egipto nos daban manjages de pgimega, no cgeo acontumbgagme tan gapido a su comida casega- Bill viendo venir la batalla campal que avecinaba prefirió llevarse a la abuela de nuevo adentro de la casa.

-Hola Rose, ¿no ha llegado Teddy?- me preguntó Victorie

-No, faltan ellos y los Black- yo continué arreglando el jardín y en eso…

-Buenos días Señor Weasley- oh no, era él.

-Rose Weasley Granger, podrías venir un momento- aunque trataba de disimularlo, mi papá estaba molesto.

-Ho...hola Scor-le saludé tímidamente, estaba preparada para que de un momento a otro mi papá dijera "¿Por qué lo invitaste?" y entonces llegó mi mamá, para calmarlo, afortunadamente.

-Hola Scorpius, vámonos Ron- lo jaló al otro lado del jardín.

-¿Crees que este bien?-me tomó de la mano

-Ya se le pasará, por cierto James dice que está del otro lado de la colina, con su "Reunión"-

-¿Irás?-

-No, tengo que terminar de arreglar las mesas-

-Yo te ayudaré, cuando terminemos vamos con James- continuamos con el trabajo, por unos 10 minutos, me platicó de cómo su papá no lo quería dejar venir, pero su madre Astoria, convenció al señor Malfoy.

-Hey Scor, te esperábamos-

-Ayudaba a Rose-

-Bueno, estamos tras la colina, cuando termines tienes que… ¡Tio Sirius!-

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?

-Planeando nuevas bromas por supuesto- sonrieron orgullosos

-Eres mala influencia Padfoot-

-Lunático no es mi culpa que Harry le haya puesto el nombre de los mejores bromistas en toda la historia de Hogwarts-

-Hola- saludaron al mismo tiempo la tía Tonks y mi prima Lillian, y al mismo tiempo tropezaron con sus propios pies; Remus sujetó a Tonks y Teddy a Lillian; de tal palo tal astilla.

-Hola, Teddy Victorie está en la colina con los demás, mi papa y el tio Harry están adentro pero en seguida salen-

…………………………………..En la colina……………………………

-Este será el último año de Meissa, creo debemos darle una despedida como se merece, pero sin muchos problemas, Europa te encargarás como siempre de un buen plan; pero nos quedaría Hatyssa y compañía, podremos fastidiarlos con bromas ligeras, Scorpius necesitaremos información que podamos utilizar en su contra, el tema de este año será Miedos, Cassi y Ssandra consigan un boggart o dos; Fred y George, tantos artículos de bromas como sean posibles- James parecía tener todo muy bien controlado, pero como Prefecta no podía participar, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo- Para discutir a fondo los últimos detalles, necesitamos que todos los prefectos se vayan, así que nos vemos al rato Rose, Victorie, Al-

-¿Nos estas tachando de chismosos? De todas maneras los castigarán-

-Si es probable, pero nos ahorraremos el discurso de lo que es bueno, y del compañerismo, y Victorie aun tiene clase con Snape, así que puede usar legeremns y saber nuestros planes-

-No creo que Snape se moleste en hacer eso-

-Por si acaso, ahora con permiso, mañana partimos y creo tenemos nuestra broma de inicio de curso, debemos pulirla-

Era imposible discutir con él, por otro lado sus bromas a veces si servían de algo.


End file.
